


Of Worn Journals and Tattered Bandanas

by Braver_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara is good just misunderstood, Character Death, Dadster is not Badster, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Gaster only wants to help, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Probably gonna add more tags as we go, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), This shit might get dark, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, no seriously, tra la la beware of the author who is bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braver_Dawn/pseuds/Braver_Dawn
Summary: Camping had been a good idea at the time. The fresh air, the lack of people, the scenery. Just you, Frisk, and the crisp fall weather. But hey, when had anything gone according to plan in your life before?In which the two of you fall into Mt. Ebott and your life gets even more complicated than it was as time goes on. But at least you can take everything in stride. Hopefully.Oh, and a crazy homicidal flower keeps trying to kill Frisk. That jerk.





	1. Of Beautiful Days and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome all of you lovely people! This is my first Undertale fanfiction so I hope y'all like it!  
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, golden and sunset red leaves were drifting in the fall breeze--and you were stuck in your least favorite college course. You stared boredly out of the broad lecture hall windows and sighed as a bird flew from the colorful leaves of the maple tree in front of the window, out into the vast blue sky. Prof. Macmillan was drowning on about something at the front of the room. You knew it was probably important and that you should probably be taking notes, but you couldn't shake off the wonderful daydream you were writing in your journal long enough to care. You wished that you were that bird so you could-

"And don't forget about the test next Wednesday," Prof. Mac's voice cut through your daydream like an annoying buzz in your ear. Hey, you really didn't mind him, he was a good person. He was actually one of your favorite professors. It was just that his voice was connected to a something headache inducing. Your head jerked up at the sudden clatter of activity from the others around you. How long were you out? The other students were already packing up and filing out of the room. You stood to do the same. “Could I have a word with you?"

You turned to the older man, looking at him with a tense smile. Uh oh... You hoped he hadn't caught you daydreaming. You pushed your reading glasses back up the bridge of your nose and fidgeted with the bandana that tied back your hair, trying to play to cool."Yes, Prof. Macmillan?" 

"Frisk is in the office lookin' for ya," he explained, his slight accent deepened with concern. His weathered face tightened as he studied your face. "The office called said they looked like they got into a fight."

At that your feigned calm demeanor melted away. Concealed anger twisted onto your passive features as you thanked your professor and stormed out of the room. Damn it! This was the third time this week! When are those kids at the foster home going to leave Frisk alone? Just because they were a little different doesn't mean that those- those kids had to pick on them! Angry thoughts ranted through your irritated mind, making it hard to keep your hands from shaking. You stormed down the hall towards the stairs that led down to the office on the ground floor. Before you pushed the large doors open you took a deep breath and gave yourself a mental pep talk. Okay, think calm thoughts... Be patient with them. They were just troubled kids with problems of their own. With those thoughts to encourage you, you entered the ground floor.

The office door soon came into view and you slammed into the office with much more force than actually needed to push open the door. You winced apologetically as the poor door slammed against the wall, making the other occupants in the room jump and turned to see who made such a loud entrance. One of the startled people staring at you in disbelief was your beloved charge, Frisk. The other being the receptionist, a snake of a woman, who was glaring at you with enough venom to kill a large mammal. You glared back with just as much ferocity before your face softened in concern as you hurried over to tend Frisk. 

"Frisk, sweetie, are you hurt?" Your wide eyes scanned the nine-year-old's face for any signs of injury. They shook their head, their shaggy hair falling further into their eyes and grinned. You sighed as relief flooded your heart. The only thing that seemed out of place on the kid was their dirt smudged clothes and a few scraps. You smiled soothingly at the child as you patted down their dirty hair. Then you stood up, your eyes narrowed and lips frowning. You lead Frisk up to the receptionist's desk. You took a calming breath and steeled your patients. Mrs. Dorsey had a history of being difficult. 

"Mrs. Dorsey," you called politely, though your voice was strained. The older women grunted in an irked acknowledgment without looking up from her computer. You sighed and grabbed Frisk's small hand into your own. "Can you let the rest of my classes know that I won't be coming today. It's a, uhh, family emergency." 

The snake...woman... whatever she was today, face twisted like she had just bit into a lemon. But she nodded nonetheless which satisfied you. You stopped worrying at your lip and put on a smiling mask. "Thanks."

***

After you stopped at the Frisk's house to tell your aunt the situation you were on the road back. Frisk had been moved into your aunt's home 5 years ago after being dropped off at your town's local foster agency by your scatterbrained cousin with only a name and all their important papers. So the agency found your small family and placed them with your aunt who ran a foster home. 

You turned your car onto a long road that was missing it's street sign, heading towards your father's house (your apartment wasn't the best place for a rambunctious nine-year-old and you knew your roommate would not appreciate it.) You were suddenly thankful that your father and your siblings went on vacation without you. You knew they needed it after- 

Well, That meant none of your siblings could torment Frisk like they normally did. You turned your attention to the back seat. Speaking of the kid....

"So, Frisk, remind me again how you keep getting into these fights with the other kids and how many times do I have to tell you not to walk to the campus by yourself?" The tone of voice you were using on them made them shift guiltily in their seat. Soft, troubled eyes gazed patiently at Frisk in the rear-view mirror. They shrugged and picked at a loose string on the striped pullover sweatshirt, trying their damnedest to avoid the disappointed look that you were throwing at them. They knew it wasn't pointed at them but it made them feel bad for making you worry. They heard a pensive sigh from the front seat as your eyes flickered back onto the long stretch of pavement and thick forest before you. Your rugged fingernails picked at a loose string of leather that stuck up out of the worn steering wheel absentmindedly, something you did when you were deep in thought. Frisk huffed a quiet breath of cautious relief, but Frisk knew that they might not be out of the woods yet, so to speak. 

You rode through the forest in silence for a few minutes before you cleared your throat, startling the child in the back seat. They looked up at you with a face full of hair and a slightly open mouth. You chuckled and apologized quickly, smiling back at them in the rear-view mirror. You had been thinking that a break was long overdue and you both needed one. You just hoped that Frisk would like the idea that you came up with...

"Frisk," the messy haired child looked at you through their long brown bangs. You reminded yourself that they were in desperate need of a haircut--anyways, back to the point at hand... "Would you like to go on a camping trip with me this weekend--well...tomorrow?" 

When you nervously glance back at your young charge you found your anxiety to be in vain. You smiled happily and puffed out a silent breath of relief Frisk danced excitedly in their seat, hands moving frantically as they sighed, the tension of the day momentary forgotten. A laugh escaped your lips as you watched for a moment before you turned your eyes back to the rode. A excited energy buzzed through you while your mind happily busied itself with a list of things you would possibly need for the camping trip. It had been a while since you had had something to be truly happy or excited about. But ever since this amazing little person crashed into your insane life there had been too many exciting things happening to you to count. 

'I am truly blessed...' You mused, fondly glancing at the ball of bouncing energy grinning at you from the backseat. You grinned back and pulled into the driveway. Your dad's two-story house stood proudly in front of you. The sight of the familiar house made you exhale tiredly, slouching back against the headrest.

The excitement of the day was finally catching up to you and the child in the back. Their eyes and head were drooping with the effort of fighting off sleep. You checked the time on your phone: 8:00 pm it read. You blinked in surprise. You had forgotten how long it took to get from the city to here. 

As you put your phone away from your eyes softened with a smile and coaxed the kid out of the car. Sleepily, they stumbled into the house and up the stairs with you in toe. After having to practically throw a protesting Frisk into the bath tube you finally got the sleepy child into bed. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." You whispered as you tucked Frisk into bed. They sleepily waved in reply. You gently shut the door behind you and grinned, plugging your beloved earbuds into your phone and placed them in your ears. Your hips swung to the beat of the song as you grabbed your well-loved backpack from the couch. Time to get packing! They had an early as hell day tomorrow and you wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so you can go to sleep. Besides, after all of the stress today you needed it. Being angry always tired you out...

While you busied yourself with preparations for a trip in the morning a sense of dread settled in the pit of your stomach. With a frown, you pulled an earbud out, looking out the window and out into the moonlit yard. Nothing seemed out of place, well nothing you could see from the kitchen that is. Then why is your heart still thumping loudly in your ears? You swallowed thickly and licked your dry lips before you shrugged off the feeling. You were probably just being paranoid... Again. 

Too bad you didn't know that this little camping trip will change your life forever, for better or for worse. That feeling of dread was just the beginning.

***

The next morning flew by in a caffeine-induced blur. After you woke Frisk up you went about throwing various bags into the trunk of the car while Frisk (read: grouchily) ate their breakfast. So when you came whirl winding into the living room where they sat, chatting animatedly about the nice sunny weather and reminding them to bring a jacket since it was a bit nippy, they pouted and scowled at their innocent cereal. The slightly hyper you spun on your heel and ruffled the child's hair affectionately, making the kid grumble and swat your hand away, before you walked off, humming a pleasant tune. 

A little while later, after Frisk was dressed and a little more awake you helped them pack a small backpack of their own. 

"Ready sweetie?"

The nodded and grinned mischievously before they shoved passed you and towards the front door. You laughed and raced after the troublemaker. The dreadful lump in your stomach from last night was all but forgotten as the raced each other out of the door.

The car ride to the mountain trail cracked with excited energy as the two of you laughed at small jokes and puns you threw back and forth. Soon the huge mountain came into view, Mt. Ebbot. You pulled up to the security station and rolled down the window, coming face to face with a tired looking guard in a dull grey uniform. A matching hat was pulled tight around his receding blond hair.

"State your name and business on the mountain." He rumbled robotically while he typed away on his computer. You cleared your throat awkwardly and gave him the information. This whole process was familiar to you but dealing with the guards (or people in general) never ceased to make you uncomfortable. When he was finished taking your info and handed you a pass, he gave you the usual lecture about not being on the mountain after dark. You rolled your eyes as he droned on about the missing children in an uncaring voice. You knew about those poor kids already. You were apart of the search party a few years ago when the most recent kid fell.

And besides, everyone that lived in the town knew that story like the back of their hands just as they knew the legends of monsters and other mystical that made their home on the mountain. You know, the type that you tell a child to make them behave. You had been told those very same stories as a kid. _If you climb the mountain you will never come back. The monsters will eat you up._ However, in your experience, humans were more monstrous than other spices you saw, real or otherwise. Anyways, the guard moved to open the gate and you were through it before it was all the way open.

You parked and sighed tiredly. Social interactions always tired you out. You helped Frisk out of the car and they grabbed everything they needed out of the car. You grabbed Frisk's hand with a grin.

"Race?" 

_Race!_

***

The crisp fall air felt good on your heated skin as they walked through the forest. The mid-morning sun drifted down to the forest floor through the sunset red and golden leaves that swayed in the chilly breeze. The coffee was finally wearing off and you were really starting to feel the aftermath. With a huge yawn and a stretch, you trailed after Frisk, who was jogging ahead with boundless energy that you envied. The breeze chilled your skin through your jacket, raising goosebumps on your arms. With a shiver, you pulled the fluffy fur that lined your hood closer to your ears and hurried up the trail after your little charge. 

"Frisk! Slow down a little will ya!"

A faint smile graced your face when you caught the little squirt. You picked them up and flung them over your shoulder with a breathless laugh.

"I gotta ya, kid," you panted. The kid protested by not so gently (but not enough to really hurt) beating on your shoulder blades. You set the wiggling child down and grinned down at them. They met your grin with a frown and puffed out cheeks, but laughed mutely when you ruffled their hair affectionately. You grabbed their hand and led them further down the trail. "Come on, nerd. Let's keep going."

By the time you found a clearing to settle down in the sun was high in the sky, chasing away any fair weather clouds before they had a chance to form. Frisk was sitting on a fallen branch looking up at the beautiful sky while you went about setting out a blanket and unpacking some of your food. You took this small moment of peace to study the child. Their warm cocoa brown eyes were covered with hair so thick that it must have been hard to see. 

A small hand on your shoulder cast your musings to the side. Oops... you had been rambling to yourself again.

_What's the matter? Aren't we going to eat?_ They signed, staring at you with a wrinkled nose, poked out lip and puffed out cheeks. It took all of your willpower not to break down and laugh at Frisk's pouty face. 

'Yeah, sorry. We're going to eat now.' Your fingers moved fluently and gracefully into the designated letters and motions. It took you a while to learn sign language but now it was no problem. Frisk was so much better though. Their signing was flawless; you had to admit (though you were quite envious of their feat)

A ham sandwich was transferred into tiny hands and a grin of happiness was your payment for the nourishment. While the kid chowed down, You unwrapped your own sandwich and took a big bite, reveling in how good it tasted after a long morning of hiking. The sandwiches were gone in a matter of minutes and a collective sigh of delight floated around the small clearing.

"That hit the spot, huh Frisk?"

A big grin spread across their face as they nodded in agreement. Then they stood up and brushed the crumbs from their shorts, and then they held a tiny hand out to help you up. The sweet gesture made a big, bright smile stretch across your face. You grabbed their outstretched hand and let yourself be pulled up by the surprisingly strong child. 

"Wow Frisk, with those muscles you must get all of the babes." Your tone was light and teasing in nature, but that didn't stop the big, bright blush that spread across Frisk's nose and cheeks. Then they surprised you by smirking and shooting guns at you with a flirty wink. 

"Oh my gosh Frisk!" You wheezed out a laugh as you bent over to place your hands on your knees. Tears of laughter beaded at the corner of your eyes. You hadn't had a good laugh in a while. It took you a moment to recover but when you caught your breath and looked back up Frisk winked at you again. You snorted out another laugh. "Where did you even- no, actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

Frisk grinned up at you mischievously and waggled their eyebrows. You stuck your tongue out at them and started packing up their supplies. After everything was put away safe and sound you nodded.

"Alrighty, little buddy. Let's keep going," you hiked up the backpack on your narrow shoulders and ushered Frisk back onto the dusty trail. When the child didn't budge you looked back. They had an expression on their faces that you had only seen once before. It wasn't good. Concern pulsed through you as you walked back and looked in the direction Frisk was fixated on. "What's the matter, Frisk?"

Without gracing you with an answer they took off down the overgrown trail. Icy fear raced through your veins as you raced after them, calling out for them to stop. They didn't stop. Whatever they were doing they were set on doing. 

"Frisk! FRISK! Where are you going?!" your voice was high with worry. You panted as your heart plummeted against your rib cage. Tree branches yanked your hair and cut into any visible skin. How did they run so fast through the underbrush like that?

You had to stop them before-

They came to a screeching halt. 

"Dammit Frisk! Don't run off like that," you scolded the kid breathlessly as you grabbed them by the back of their shirt gently. However, they paid you no mind as they stared down the huge hole that they stopped in front of. You came up behind them and peered down the hole curiously. It was completely dark save for the stray ribbons of golden sunlight that trickled down through the trees. Whoa, that was a long way down... You instinctively took a step back while your heart skipped a beat, sweat beading along your hairline. But Frisk seemed bent on get closer, much to the worry and dismay of your heart. They took a small step forward... 

"FRISK!!!" You cried as your tiny charge tripped over a vine and stumbled forward into the hole. Out of fear and desperation, you lunged forward and grabbed Frisk's striped sweater. But the momentum sent you tumbling into the hole after Frisk. A breathless scream fell from your parted lips, and the dark world around you started to fade. But before blissful sleep took over you pulled silent Frisk to your chest and held them tight. The world faded to black...


	2. Of Monsters and Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, monsters were a real thing now. And apparently you had a oddly heart shaped soul. 
> 
> Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading this story!
> 
> Anyways, you peeps are cool.

It was dark...

It was so dark… 

The darkness was pressing in on you at all sides, like wolves pressing in for the kill. It dulled your sense and numbed you to the point of nothingness. Static buzzed around you and in your head, right behind your eyes. Your lungs ached for oxygen, but you couldn't breathe. You were suffocating. But you couldn’t muster up the will to panic. You were too tired. The darkness shifted around you, through you, in you and you welcomed it. The abyss beckoned you, embraced you, ebbing the pain and lulling you back into a deep sleep. 

The next time you woke up you were so cold it hurt. It sunk into your skin like vicious fangs, tearing through your clothes and into your warm flesh hungrily. Your body didn't have the energy to shiver and everything hurt too badly to move, so you floated there in delirious agony. 

A flicker to your right. 

The darkness was watching you.

The darkness was pulsing, shifting. Concerned. Comforting. 

There was pressure in your chest, something fighting to get free. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt! It pulsed and yanked and burned a freezing path through your flesh and bones. Through your very being. 

You wanted it to end.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Dark. 

Darker. 

Yet Darker. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The pain ebbed, then stopped. The healing darkness wrapped around you softly, like a velvety hug. It overtook your senses and you could breathe. Slowly, you fought the gummy webs of sleep that clung to your brain… 

…………. 

Then there was softness, like the softest blanket was being wrapped around your aching limbs. Your eyes fluttered under your eyelids as you flexed your fingers over the soft ground. Your throbbing eyes fluttered open in hazy confusion.

They were flowers. Pretty little yellow flowers had cushioned your fall. You inhale slowly, their sweet scent was intoxicating. As you lay there trying to gain your bearings your limbs began to throb, one by one, hot pain seared through you. Your body broke out in a cold sweat. You laid there trying to catch your breath as tears ran down your face. Moving your limbs to see if anything was broken was pure agony, particularly when you moved your right arm, which was definitely broken. The rest of your body only suffered from bruises and a few shallow scratches as far as you could tell. What had happened to you?! 

Memories washed over you one by one, coming in waves. Frisk fell and you tried to catch them. You had both fallen down a hole in Mt. Ebott. Wait. Frisk? Where the hell was Frisk?! How long had you been laying there? And how were you not dead? Were you dead? 

Panic welled up in your chest and threatened to take over as you frantically looked around the dark cavern for your lost charge. 

You called out for the child. Your voice wheezed through parched lips. The low light of the fading sunlight far above your head provide little light to aid in your search, but Frisk wasn't there. You called out for them again as you struggled to your feet, clutching your bartered arm to your aching chest. But nobody came. 

***

Your boots crunched through the gravel beneath them as you made your way through the strange room you wandered into from the previous room. You had long since left the patch of flowers, and after a short walk down a dark hallway, you found yourself in an almost pitch black room. The cave walls soared above you, making your small footfalls echo around you loudly. Dust particulars flouted in the air in the strange, unnatural light that drifted down from the ceiling. How was there light this deep underground? You readjusted what was left of your backpack on your good shoulder. Your head hurt... 

Clutching your arm closer with a shudder of pain, you limped quickly through the pitch black room and into the light. Tiny dots drifted across your field of vision as your head throbbed. You blinked them away furiously. No! Not now! You were not going to pass out now! You had to find Frisk! Your heart pumped hard against your ribs and your breath came in pants as the dots darkened your vision again, dammit you were not going to pass out! You persevered for a few painful steps before you faltered and your vision darkened around the edges. The room spun around you as you carefully sat in the little patch of grass in the center of the room. You just needed a break. That was all. Just a tiny break.. Then you can go find Frisk. Just a tiny... Break... Just a... Break... Just... 

…….

You are filled with Fortitude

***

Frisk… 

When you regain consciousness again your stomach had twisted itself into painful knots. Your arm pulsed painfully on your chest and your head was spinning. And you were flying. Wait... What?! 

You looked around up and your blurry eyes met kind reddish-brown eyes framed by soft looking snow white fur. Fur…? Your senses gradually returned and the fog was lifting. Wait. Fur? Was she a monster?! Like from the stories? They were real?! 

With a quiet gasp of surprise and a panicking heart, you struggled to get out of this mysterious person's iron grip. But you found that your limbs refused to move. (Okay calm down. This was just a fever dream. You were still unconscious at the bottom of the hole you fell down. You were just in delusional from the pain. You would wake up soon.)

"Oh, you are awake my child," Your mysterious rescuer cooed happily. Their voice was feminine and very soothing, like a mother's touch or the ocean waves. You relaxed slightly as it washed over you. She put you on your unsteady feet and stepped back to give you room. All at once the world lurched beneath your feet and you stumbled forward before a furry paw (hand?) caught you. You looked at the women, taking her in. Your mysterious rescuer was a very tall goat-like monster with beautiful white fur. She was wearing a pretty purple robe-like dress with an odd symbol on the front. “Are you alright, young one?" 

When you shook your head slightly the goat monster narrowed her eyes at you, studying you coolly like she was searching for something. You shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. 

Just as the silence grew too uncomfortable Toriel drew back, still regarding you with searching eyes. 

"What is your name young one?”

The tension was suffocating. Your eyes darted around the room, trying not to meet the goat woman's roaming gaze. You quietly tell her your name, eyeing your dirty boots.

The pressure in the room thawed a little as the monster bent down to your height to study your slightly battered face again. Her face softened a little. She must have found whatever she was looking for. “Ahh… Such a nice name.”

“W-well… Thank you, ma'am, ” you averted your gaze again. The lady's towering stature and the regal air about her made her seem rather intimidating, despite the calming air about her. You suddenly felt like you were a child again, feeling shy in her presence. 

You were so confused.

You looked down the hall wearily, then you looked back at the concerned goat women. “I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I have to go. Thank you for your help.” You had to keep going. You had to find Frisk. 

The fur around her mouth shifted as she frowned, She put a paw on your shoulder to prevent you from leaving. "Wait. You are still quite injured. Let us go to a safer place so I may patch you up.”

You frowned hesitantly and looked down the path again. You didn't have time to worry about yourself right now. You had to find Frisk and make sure they were okay. After that you had to figure out what the heck is going on here. The women picked up on your hesitation. 

“I am sorry for startling you, dear. I was merely trying to see if you posed a threat. It's just that it has been a long while since I have seen an adult human, not since-,” the woman’s smile turned bitter, but it was replaced by a warm one in the blink of an eye. The expression was reassuring. "Well, there will be time for that later. I am Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins so I know them quite well. So please young one, at least let me guide you through this place.”

You gritted your teeth and looked at your shaking hands. Your arm throbbed. You weren't sure if should trust Toriel, especially if Toriel already thought you might be dangerous. On the other hand, you were in no shape to navigate this strange place yourself. She also might know where Frisk is. So throwing caution to the wind, you nodded. Something in you whispered that Toriel was trustworthy, telling you to let her help. Besides, nothing ever came from sitting on your hands waiting for something to change. A smile wormed its way onto your face as courage filled you, making warmth blossom in your chest. The feeling was welcoming. “Thank you Ms. Torial. I'll take you up on the offer.” 

“Excellent. Please just call me Toriel,” Toriel said happily, clapping her paws together. She motioned for you to follow her. “My home is deeper in the ruins. There are many puzzles throughout this place so please stay close. Do you feel well enough to walk, dear?”

You wanted to tell the truth and say no, you were not feeling well enough to walk but you knew you would feel like a burden if you let Toriel carry you again. So you swallowed your pain (okay, oww. Nope this was definitely not a dream.) and slapped on what you hope was a smile. “Yes, ma’am. But umm… Before we leave can I ask you a question?”

“What is it, child?”

“Has another human passed through here? They would be about this high," You placed your hand at your midsection. Toriel looked at you thoughtfully but didn't say a thing so you continued with your description of your young charge. "They have long dark brown hair that falls in their eyes and a long blue sweater with purple stripes."

Toriel nodded carefully with her paw under her chin. “...Yes. They have. How did you know that?”

Hope fluttered through you like butterflies. It must have shown on your face because Toriel was looking at you with cautious curiosity. 

“They're my…. I'm their guardian. When we fell down here we got separated somehow,” The shaking in your good hand increased when your mind drifted back to the fall. Gosh, you really hoped Frisk was okay. The worry was suffocating. “Please. Please tell me they're okay…”

Toriel put a comforting hand on your shoulder and began to lead you down the long empty hallway. “Yes. I meet them on my daily walk. They are the one who sent me to find you,” Toriel smiled softly as her eyes followed the vines that ran along the brightly lit hallway. “They are very determined. They made it through some of the Ruins all by themselves.”

Oh, thank goodness they were okay. Your tense muscles relaxed slightly with relief. You wouldn't completely okay until you saw the kid with your own eyes though. "Thank goodness.....thank you Toriel. I was really worried about them."

"You are very welcome. It is my job to make sure people who fall down here are unharmed, after all," The gentle smile that had lit up her features slowly faded and you frown in concerned. "Although, they were doing a very odd thing with their hands. I had to resort to reading their Soul intention to understand what they were trying to convey to me."

You frowned. What was a Soul? You had to ask Toriel about that later. "Oh, they were using ASL, well, that is American Sign Language. They're, uh, mute."

"Mute? They cannot speak?"

You shook your head in response. Toriel frowned deeply, her eyes narrowed."The poor dear... You know what happened, do you not?"

Again you shook your head and bit the inside of your lip as frown tugged them down. "I've known them for few years or so, but umm... they don't talk about themselves much."

The small conversation tapered off and they continued down the huge hallway in a rather uncomfortable silence. You fidgeted with the bandana around your neck awkwardly as you studied your surroundings. Vines crawled along the walls and the ceilings, twisting together in leafy knots. Further down the hall, you spotted something that piqued your curiosity. There was a small spot of color down the hall, the dark purple standing out against the light lavender of the hallway.

“Hey, Toriel, what's that?” Toriel looked down at you with a friendly smile. Instead of answering she lead you further down the hallway. Wait… You recognized the color.

“FRISK!”

Frisk looked up from their drawing and gasped silently, dropping their stick in the process. The kid jumped up from their spot on the ground and ran to you, wrapping their skinny arms around your waist. As they buried their face in your midsection they squeezed you until it was bordering on painful. Relief flooded through your tense body, making your shoulders sag. 

You sank to your knees with a tired sigh, bringing the silently protesting Frisk down with you. You held the child close and buried your nose into their thick brown hair.

Then, you pulled back and held Frisk by the shoulder, studying them through narrow eyes. They shifted in your grasp like they were trying to avoid your burning gaze. 

“Frisk, you had me worried sick! Why did you run off like that?”

They held the hands out in front of them and signed slowly, almost sheepishly. _I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. You weren't waking up so I thought if I explored a little I could find someone to help… _their tiny hands shook a little at the end.__

____

____

You sighed, all of the stress that you had been holding dissipated. You held them close again. “As long as you're safe, sweetie.”

When Frisk began to wiggle you let them go and stood, with a little difficulty, to your full height. You clutched your arm to your chest with a pained hiss. Damn… The pain was getting worse. Frisk pulled on your shirt to get your attention. 

_Are you okay? ___

____

____

You nodded and put on a smile so they wouldn't worry. 

Toriel placed a hand on your shoulder. “My child, maybe it would be best if I healed you now. Your injuries seem more severe than I thought.”

Heal you? What was that supposed to mean? Your confusion must have shown on your face because Toriel giggled and motioned for you to come closer. 

“Close your eyes dear.”

You, although a little skeptical, did as you were asked and closed your eyes. Your senses prickled when Toriel moving closer to you. Hands were placed gently placed on your injured arm. You cringed and bit your lip to keep from crying out. The pain didn't last long though. A strange, soothing warmth enveloped your arm and trickled down to the rest of your body, collecting in your chest like fire. You sighed as the blissful feeling soothed your bumps and bruises. Then gradually the warmth ebbed away, leaving you warm and your skin buzzing. Your chest felt light.

When you opened your eyes Toriel was smiling sadly at you. Your brow furrowed as you opened your mouth to ask what was wrong, only to whimper in pain when your arm throbbed. You flinched. 

“Oh dear. I'm sorry. I've healed your arm completely but it is still sore, is it not? It is one of the side effects of my healing.”

You nodded but gave Toriel a smile. “Yeah, but it's okay, Toriel. I know how to keep it from getting worse,” you said through a strained smile. You knelt down to Frisk’s height and motioned them closer. “Could you get the first aid kit out of the backpack and pull out the wrap?”

Frisk nodded with a glance at your arm and trotted around you. They gripped the zipper of the worn backpack and, with a sharp tugged it fell open to reveal its contents. Frisk grabbed the equally beat up first aid kit. Then, they trotted back around and tossed it haphazardly on the ground in front of you. You cleared your throat and looked pointedly at the abused box they tossed. 

_Sorry. _They sighed with an apologetic smile. They picked up the box and dusted it off before handing it to curious Toriel. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. When she didn't take it Frisk shook it at her and looked to you with a pleading look.__

____

____

“They need your help wrapping my arm up, the wrap should be in the big section in the front,” they shuffled through an assortment of medical supplies until you spotted what they were looking for. “Ahh! There it is. It's that long piece of wrapped up brown cloth.”

You began explained the process of wrapping an injury to Toriel but she held up her had to quiet you, then she nodded and proceeded to carefully wrap the cloth around your arm. Despite her big paws, Toriel was extremely gentle. In no time at all your arm was wrapped up tight. 

"Thank you Frisk, Toriel," you examined your arm with a smile, it was very well done. Toriel was really good at healing people. You frown lightly. It was almost as if she had done it before... You flexed your fingers and let the thought drop, it was none of your business. The cloth was loose enough not to constrict the blood flow in your arm, but it was tight enough that it could support your arm. "You two did a really good job.”

"Thank you, child," Toriel replied with a soft sad smile. She stood to her full height in a flourish of elegant cloth. She grabbed Frisk's hand and gestured for you to follow with the other. "Come children. Let us continue to my home."

***

Toriel’s soothing voice reverberated around the walls of the ruins as she explained the process of dealing the overly curious monsters that made their home in the nooks and crannies of the Ruins. While she explained, you had flipped to a clean page in your notebook and began to write everything down as you listened carefully. Your reading glasses were perched carefully on the edge of your nose and almost came flying off when Toriel suddenly came to a stop. She turned to face the two of you.

"I want you both to practice encountering with this dummy. In the underground monsters may force your Soul out and pull you into an encounter. Encounters themselves are not dangerous unless you or the monster you are encountering attacks. In encounters such as that, you must 'Act' a certain way to resolve the encounter as quickly as possible." The soft fur around her eyes crinkled as she took on a serious air. You looked around her to see a cute little stuffed dummy sitting silently by the wall. It stared back with unseeing black button eyes. To the right stood a door, waiting for the three of you to pass through its towering frame. 

Frisk agreed excitedly and darted forward to stand in front of the dummy. When you didn't follow they looked back with a quizzical tilt of their head, motioning you to follow them. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile. It was childish, but you decided to humor them or you wouldn't stop hearing about it later. You stood beside Frisk, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the poor dummy.

"So. Toriel. What's supposed to happen now?" You asked in mocked curiosity, playing along with the little game. The goat lady gave you a smile and put an up in the universal signal to wait. Suddenly there was a little tug at the center of your chest. You jumped at the sensation and your brow lowered in confusion. The tugging became more insistent and a strange warmth slowly blossomed across your chest. A panicked chill ran down your spine as you fought against the foreign feeling, but the tugging continued despite your silent protests. You placed your hand over your chest with a deep frown. Suddenly, the tugging stopped and the warmth in your chest turned frosty. All of the colors bled from the surrounding area, turning the walls black and white. The only spot of color was bobbing in front of Frisk's chest. When you looked down at your own...

"What the hell?!" There was a small, crystal-like cobalt heart pulsed in the air right in front of your chest, emitting a gentle warm like a little flame. It was about the size of your palm, and you couldn't help but notice that your’s was quite a bit dimmer than Frisk's blazing red heart. The sight of your own strange heart encouraged you and terrified you all at once, making your head spin in confusion. It felt weird. Like… like everything you are and everything you've ever done was on display. You couldn't tear your eyes away from it. Before you could panic you reluctantly glance back at Toriel, wide-eyed, only to find that you too had lost all of her colors. The goat lady paid it no mind.

"Language, child," she scolded you gently. When you gaped at her she smiled a small smile at you. "That is your Soul, child. It is the essence of your very being. Both humans and monsters have one. Here in the Underground it is your most important asset and is to be protected. Do you understand?"

You nodded dumbfoundedly as Frisk nodded ecstatically. You rose an eyebrow them. They must have felt your eyes on them because they turned their head and flashed you a toothy grin. You returned it slowly, then you turned back to Toriel for further explanation.

"Now, to 'Encounter' a monster just face it and it will pull out your soul. After it does I want the two of you to make a friendly conversation with it."

A friendly conversation? It was a dummy! How were they supposed to talk to it? You looked at Frisk, who was still grinning in your direction, then looked back at the Dummy. Frisk began to sigh at the Dummy, their bright little SOUL bobbing with the hasty movements of their hands. You went into full translation mode. You watched Frisk's rapid hand gestures and began to speak for them.

"Frisk says that you are very cute, Mr. Dummy."

Never in all your years would you have imagined that you would see a Dummy blush. But as the spots of color painted the Dummy's white cheeks you couldn't hold back a disbelieving laugh. This whole situation was making you question your sanity. Man, you really needed to lay off the fantasy books for a good long while.

"Very good, my children," Toriel smiled cheerily, and with a swift wave of her paw the room once again flooded with color as the SOULs retreated back into rightful places. You let out a relieved breath that you didn't know you were holding as the warmth slid back into your chest and blossomed across the rest of your body. "Thank you for listening. Now, let us continue."

"That was..." you grimaced as you followed Toriel and Frisk through the door to the next room, clutching your worn winter jacket above your Soul. You struggled to find the right words to describe the emotions that were running around your head. It was-

It was…strange, but it made you feel lighter for some reason. It was enlightening…? But it also felt… wrong to have your Soul out.

You started when you felt a small, warm hand slide into your own. You glanced down. Frisk was looking up at you, their forehead creased with concern. 

_What’s wrong? _They sighed out with one hand. The small motions made you grip their other hand tightly, a forced smile played on your lips.__

____

____

_Nah, nothing’s wrong, shorty. I'm just a bit dazed at all of the stuff that's going on. _You sighed in return. Your hand movements were shaky. You quickly hid it by signing again. _Anyways, seeing my Soul was pretty soulful. _____

_____ _

_____ _

You grinned as Frisk’s face morphed from concerned to a huge grin, a silent laugh shook their shoulders. _That was terrible. ___

____

____

A laugh spilled from your grinning lips. “You know you liked it,” you pinched Frisk’s slightly chubby cheek. “See? Your smiling.” 

Frisk swatted your pinchy hand away with a mock frown and trotted up to Toriel after sticking their tongue out at you. You smiled fondly as you watched them run ahead to investigate a sign on the wall. No matter how bad things looked at least you still had them at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right! I have a Tumblr if you guys want to come scream with me over there.
> 
> [My Tumblr :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pmd-dimensional-scream)


	3. Of Ghosts and Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met a very shy but friendly ghost and you eat spiders.
> 
> Oh, and you explore.

The Ruins, at first glance, seemed like a huge place. But after Toriel left the two of you with an ancient cell phone and a warning to be good you set off to explore. Only to come to a shocking realization: The ruins were so small. It had only taken you two an hour or two to solve most of the various puzzles and mazes in between calls from Toriel, Encounters, and just general exploration. You had the distinct feeling that almost every single monster living in the ruins up to that point had encountered you or was trying to encounter you. And for some reason, Frisk knew exactly how to dissolve an encounter with all of them, despite never meeting them before. When you questioned them about it they shrugged and attempt to distract you with a barrage of questions until you dropped the subject. You were still going to ask about it later.

The encounters themselves were getting more and more comfortable for you. So much so that when the saw a monster you began to expect the slight tug and no longer fought against the sensation. Well, until that ran into a certain adorable roadblock that is. 

“So, uh… How do you suppose we ‘wake’ the little guy up?” you wondered aloud as you and Frisk squatted down next to them as they continue to repeat z loudly. You smiled discreetly down at the monster. They really were adorable. They kind of looked like those little finger puppets you made for your little brother before-

Frisk signed with one hand. Their hand movements slow and steady, calming. Placing a hand on your shoulder. You were fine. Everything was fine. You took deep breaths until your chest stopped constricting and the ocean of your memories ebbed. With a small grimace, you patted Frisk’s head.

“I'm good, sweetie. Thank you,” you were both used to this by now. One of you would have a flashback or a nightmare and the other would be the rock to ground them. Frisk, with their calming presence and surprising maturity and insight and determination to help. And you with your encouraging words and calming hugs, persevering through the worst of Frisk’s thrashing and strangled screams of terror during the night. No words were said during those times or after, none had to be. You both understood and respected each other's privacy. You shook your head of any lingering thoughts that clung to your brain. You had to focus on the task at hand. “Anyways, Got any ideas about this one?” 

Soon Frisk was distracted by the small ‘sleeping’ ghost monster and you let yourself be distracted as well. They looked at the monster thoughtfully. Then they got the strangest far off look in the face like they were looking at something that wasn't there- well, something that you couldn't see it at least. Something shimmered at the corner of your eye near Frisk but when you blinked it was gone. Your senses prickled, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Something or someone was watching you. What in the-

_Move it with force?_ Frisk poked the monster very gently in the side. The ghost jumped slightly and their eyes shot open with the tiniest monotone gasp. They floated up from the pile of blood red leaves they had been resting on. Your gaze snapped back from the spot and looked at the monster. They looked so sad...

Frisk’s gaze was focused on the ghost monster as their familiar red Soul was called out, front and center above their striped sweater. It shone brightly, so bright that it out shown your own weary cobalt Soul by a long shot. It seemed to suck all of the colors out of the room. They signed something to you, asking you to move back? Why would you do that? You didn't want Frisk fighting alone. It could be really dangerous. From your experience with Encounters, the monsters more often than not attacked out of fear. Not that you blamed them. If two strange creatures came of nowhere and started tromping noisily around your home you'd be scared too. But still, you were worried about Frisk fighting on the own.

You must have said that out loud because Frisk gave you that ‘I would be fine and I know what I’m doing’ expression that they used on you often. The monsters here wouldn’t hurt them. You bit your lip and nodded your head reluctantly. You stepped back enough to be out of the way but close enough to jump in if you were needed. The smell of ectoplasm filled the air.

You watched patiently as Frisk sighed encouraging words to the timid, quiet spoken ghost. They looked confused at the hand motions and awkwardly floated back and forth with unshed tears in their eyes. Frisk’s shoulders slumped a little in disappointment and looked over for help. Poor kid.

You smiled gently and quietly translated the kind words, “Frisk said that they believe in you Naspstablook.” Aww, Frisk could be a really sweet kid when they wanted to be. The ghost, Naspstablook, had a ghost of a smile on their face. They looked a little better. Well… as far as you could tell. They still looked pretty down in the dumps. 

Their attacks turned out to be tears, you concluded as Frisk expertly (something that you were quite jealous of) dodged around the white liquid coming from Napstablook’s eyes. During the breaks in the attacks, they sighed small words of encouragement to cheer them up. 

“here let me try,” Napstablook whispered, sounding… Confident? They started crying again and Frisk’s shoulders tensed in anticipation for the next attack, but none came, much to your anxious Soul’s relief. Instead the droplets of--water? Ghost matter? Whatever it was gathered in a vague top hat shape on their head. Aww… That was too cute! “i call it the Dapperblook. do you like it.”

“Yes Napstablook, it is so cute! It's really well made.” you cheered from your place on the sidelines while Frisk nodded vigorously in agreement, their Soul bouncing and glowing brighter with the happy movements. You must have taken the words right out their mouth, or hands in their case.

“oh geez…” Napstablook shyly averted their eyes at the compliment while spots of pastel blue painted their cheeks. The color flooded back into the room as Frisk’s Soul sank back into place, safe in their chest. You sighed in relief and walked up to Frisk, who was signing slowly to Napstablook. The ghost timidly looked at you for translation. 

“Frisk wants to thank you for showing us your Dapperblook.”

Again their cheeks flushed a faint pastel blue that seemed to glow. Was that a blush? Oh my… That was too adorable! Your face stretched into a bright grin you fought the urge to grab the ghost a squeeze them in a hug. Napstablook’s face got impossibility blue when you grinned at them.

“oh geez,” they repeated softly. They drifted a little bit closer, stopping a few feet away from Frisk. “usually the ruins are my safe place when i want to get away. but today i meet two nice people. oh….. but you have somewhere to be don't you? i’m in your way aren't i?”

Both you and Frisk protested immediately but Napstablook wasn't having it. They shook their head. “i’ll just get out of your way now.” And like the wind they were gone. You shook your head dejectedly, the poor cute ghost… Before you could lose yourself in your head there was a small hand tugging on your sleeve. 

_Are we gonna keep going?_

“Of course, nerd. We can't keep Toriel waiting now can we?”

Their nose wrinkled at the fond insult but nodded nonetheless. You hoped you were almost there. The trek through the Ruins was taking a toll on your still slightly sore body and Frisk was looking a little worse for wear too. You walked a little ways further where the path cut to the north and east. As you contemplated which way to go next Frisk was pulling insistently at your good hand, pointing to the room adjacent from the door you just exited out of. So with a chuckle, you let yourself be lead into the next room.

“Geez, what's the rush speedy? Whatever is in thh- uhhh... Frisk? What the heck is that?”

There, in the corner of the small room was two spider webs, one humongous one and a slightly less large one. Your skin crawled.

Your nose scrunched up and Frisk giggled quietly at your weariness, grinning cheekily up at you. They motioned you forward. Oh, the little shit. You glared playfully down at them before taking a careful step toward the sticky webs. They looked just like normal spider webs to your surprise. You were half expecting a huge, hairy spider to crawl down and wrap you up-

Nope! That thought process had to die. There was probably just a really nice spider monster family that lived there. Not the creepy, crawly ones that you were used to seeing topside. You shook yourself and squared your shoulders, though your brain was screaming that going toward a giant spider web was not the brightest idea you had ever had. But Frisk was right behind you and the monsters here were really nice. They wouldn't purposely hurt you. There was nothing to worry about. 

As you approached three tiny spiders crawled down to greet you. A yelp of surprise bubbled up in your chest but you forced it down by biting your lip and smiling nervously at the newcomers. Frisk must have found the whole situation hilarious because their shoulders and hands shook as came up beside you, signing something to the spiders. 

You glowered at the giggling child as you translated. “They want to know if they can have a doug-” your forehead wrinkled with a frown. You looked down at the child in confusion and they gazed back up with a raised eyebrow. “Umm… Frisk? Are you seriously asking for a doughnut? From, uhh, spiders?”

They nodded. The look they had on their face made you feel like you were the crazy one. They produced a flyer out of their backpack and handed it over to you. Your eyebrow rose as she read the purple writing on the thick parchment paper.

Spider Bake Sell! 

Come enjoy baked goods made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!

All proceeds go to real spiders!

Spider Donuts: 7G

Spider Cider: 18G

A few cute drawings of spiders, webs, and delicious looking baked goods littered the page around the words. Okay, that flyer was hella cute. You put the flyer back into Frisk’s awaiting hands and turned back to the tiny spiders who were waiting patiently for you to place an order. 

“Umm… We’ll get… 2 spider doughnuts and a jug of spider cider, please.” One of the spiders crawled back up into the small hole in the ceiling while the other took the money you stuck in the web and counted it. It gave you back 18 coins and when you made a noise of confusion it pointed over to the larger web with one of its tiny legs. 

This was going to be a long process…

**********

One long translation process late you and Frisk were traversing what was left of the Ruins, delicious spider donuts in hand.

“So, spiders bake things here in the Underground is a, umm… thing,” you pondered jokingly around your mouthful of spider doughnut, which tingled and warmed you inside out. Huh. It kinda reminded you of Toriel’s Magic. Maybe the spiders cooked with magic? You’d have to ask when they caught up with Toriel. 

Anyways, you had asked the kid a question, didn't you? You looked down at them to find them nodding, then they took a huge bite out of theirs with a gleeful smile. They had never smiled like that on the surface. What had changed? Well, whatever it was you were happy to see it happening. You didn't want a kid that young to have to smile too much or laugh too hard to hide their pain like you did. You wanted them truly happy with real smiles on their face. 

_Are you okay? You look kind of dazed._

You blinked away the clouds of your thoughts and nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I'm just getting tired. All of this walking is tiring this old person out,” you slowed your walking down to a shuffle and dramatically stretched out your back with a tired groan, then you leaned down to rest your elbow squarely on Frisk’s head. “You’ll just have to carry me to Toriel’s.” You snickered when Frisk twitched in exasperation and tried to shake you off.

_Come on get off of me, you lazy butt! You can walk just fine on your own! You're not even that old!_

With a playful smirk, you leaned more of your weight into the protesting child. “Methinks doth protest too much, child.” Frisk huffed and crossed their arms before coming to a complete standstill, causing a still walking you to stumble forward from the momentum…. Straight into a cracked section of floor. You fell comically through the floor with a surprised gasp.

Groaning in pain you sat up and rubbed your throbbing arm. You looked up through the hole you just fell down. It wasn't very high up but at your height you would never reach the top without a ladder. Well shit.

You looked around the tiny room, if you could call it that, to see if there was another way out. Then your eyes focused in on something, a familiar ghost shaped monster that rested on the ruby red leaves that covered the ground. There was also a small, faded strip of ribbon beside the pile of leaves. 

“Oh, heya Napsta. Fancy meetin’ you here.” You approached the shy ghost with a soft smile. They lifted themselves halfway off the ground and meekly returned the smile. 

“um… hello. i see you fell here too…”

You crossed the small room and crouched next to them, picking up the ribbon as you did. “Yeah, I'm clumsy as always,” you commented with a chuckle before straightening back up and glanced around again. 

Ahh… There was your ticket out. A small opening to your right looked promising…. You just hoped there was a ladder or stairs or something to help you get back to the first floor. You turned back to the ghost monster, pursing your lips in thought. “Will you be okay? Ghost monsters can float right?” 

The monster jumped as if you had startled them. “ahh… umm… yes… we can float…i’ll be fine, i think.”

The corners of your eyes crinkled with a smile at that. Then, you waved as you headed for the door. "Alright, I'll catch you later then.” 

To your surprise, there was a small ladder waiting for you in the shadows. With a sigh, you grabbed the first rung. It was oddly warm beneath your fingers. Weird. Your shoulders lifted as you brushed off the oddness of it and continued your climb back to the top.

…. However, when you pulled yourself out of the hole your young companion was nowhere in sight. You shot to your feet and frantically looked around for the child.

Well, double shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> And if you're enjoying please let me know.


	4. Of Explanations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new

Of Explanations and Revelations

"More puzzles. Why am I not surprised." You sighed through your nose as you pressed the last button of the puzzle. "I hope I never have to do another puzzle in my life."

The spikes blocking your path slid down into their slots with a loud thump. Wiping your brow you plopped down to the ground for a rest. Between all of the battles and the two falls you had earlier, you were bushed. As you rested you took the spider cider out of your backpack and took a tiny sip. You smiled as the magic infused cider soothed your aching muscles and sent an energizing buzz though you. 

Now that you were somewhat rested you hopped to your feet and to look around for your lost charge. How had they gotten so far ahead of you? 

_Ribbit?_ Confused you looked around when the equally confused monster croaked at you. The now familiar sensation of your Soul being pulled out chilled your bones and the room around you dulled to black. 

“Oh, umm… Hello,” the froggit blinked up at you curiously as you greeted it. Instead of answering it opened its mouth, spewing a swarm flies at your exposed Soul. Breathing an oath you narrowly ducked under the oncoming attack, your Soul following your hasty movements. _Damn,_ you thought as you swerved around another swarm of flies. _This was a lot harder than Frisk made it look!_

“Hey! You have very pretty eyes!” the compliment was out of your mouth as soon as there was a lull in the attacks.

The Froggit paused. Then it's face turned a bright color that you couldn't describe. The room's color flooded back and the fluttering of your SOUL was back where it belonged. The froggit refused to look you in the eye as it hopped up to you and sat beside you, holding your pants leg in one of its flippers. 

With a small laugh, you knelt down and, after a moment's hesitation, patted the tiny monster on the head. Its skin was slightly slimy, but it wasn't cold like you thought it would have been. It was actually pretty warm and you could feel a slight thumping, like a heartbeat under your hand. It was a lot smaller than the rest of the froggits that you and Frisk had Encountered so far. Was it a child? 

You looked around the area from where you kneeled you saw no head nor flipper of a Froggit. Where was this little guy parents? You looked back down at the tiny frog monster, who was watching your movements carefully. Your forehead scrunched up with a frown. “Are you lost, little guy?”

The Froggit flinched at the sudden sound of your voice and fixed you with a stare. Then, to your astonishment, it nodded. Oookay, that was new. You had thought that the Froggits didn't understand you. “Err… well, do you want me to help you?” 

Again, it nodded and you nodded back. You scooping the hand-sized frog up in your good hand and sat it on your shoulder. You smiled as it clutched your shirt and hair as you began to move. 

“Oh, by the way, do you know where Torial's is?”

************

You found the Froggit’s parents sitting under a black tree a few rooms later in the room the Froggit pointed out where Torial's place was supposed to be. They looked terribly worried as they talked to Torial and Frisk. As soon as your shoulder companion saw its parents it climbed down as fast as it could and rushed to them. Torial and Frisk looked up in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young Froggit, then smiled when they spotted you lingering in the doorway. 

As you walked toward Torial and Frisk the Froggit's croaked their thanks and hopped off, their family whole once again. You smiled after them. But the smile soured as you turned to a very sheepish looking Frisk. 

“You left me again Frisk.” You huffed indignantly. You fixed the child with a miffed look. The look cleared a moment later, though. You just couldn't stay mad at the imp when they look at you with those big brown puppy dog eyes. Instead, you bonked them over the head gently with your fist. Their hands immediately flew to their head to rub the sore spot, narrowing their eyes venomously at you to which you responded by blowing raspberries at them.

“Children, please,” Torial giggled into her paw as the scene unfolded in front of her. The pair paused their sign bickering and turned to her, eyes widened curiously. With a sweeping gesture, the goat monster gripped the younger humans hand and the older humans shoulder. “Come, my home is just over here.”

***************

Torial’s house was the coziest little house you have ever been in, you decided after Torial gave the two the grand tour. Right after the tour, you made Frisk lay down for some much-needed shut-eye. Today had been a long, trying day for both of you. 

Now you and Torial were sitting at the table nursing calming tea and munching on delicious Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. Despite the seemingly calm atmosphere, an unsettling silence hung in the air around the two of you. 

“Torial, can you please explain to me what is going on here,” you pleaded while you held your head in your trembling hands, shoulders slumping. The shock of everything that had happened today was finally settling on you now that you had slowed down enough to process everything. “I'm honestly really confused right now.”

The said lady took on a serious, almost regal expression and set her tea aside. “How much do humans know about monsters at the moment?”

A frown clouded your face as you looked up at Torial. “Well, where we come from monsters are nothing more than a legend,” You spared an apologetic glance in Torial’s direction. “A bedtime story.”

Torial didn't look the least bit offended like you thought she would. Instead, she nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. “As I expected. It has been quite a while since humans have seen monsters,” it was Torial's turn to look apologetic. “You humans have a way of making myths and legends of thing you don't understand…”

Yes, what Torial said was very true. Humans did have a way of creating myths about everything. So why should monsters have been any different? You bit the inside of your cheek and nodded in agreement.

The goat lady patted your slouched shoulder. “Why not go get some rest? We can continue this conversation when both you and Frisk are recovered.”

You opened your mouth to protest, to say that you were fine but Torial fixed her with a no-nonsense look that screamed 'don’t argue with me, young lady’. You shut your mouth so fast that your teeth clinked together. You gulped with a nod. Torial made you nervous when she was serious…. 

A kind smile returned to her face, “Good, come with me dear,” As you stood Torial when to grab your hand but, after a moment's hesitation, shook her head and let her hand fall to her side with a fading smile. You blinked curiously at the action as Torial led you down the hallway. She probably tried to grab your hand out of habit. Torial glanced over her massive shoulder at you, taking in your puzzled expression. “Forgive me. It seems old habits die hard.” 

You shook the apologie off and grabbed the goat women's paw, feeling childishly happy. She jolted and looked down at you with a distant smile. “Thank you, dear.”

***********

Frisk sighed happily as they cuddled deeper into your side, enjoying the peace of the moment. Today had been a really long, hard day for the both of them and Frisk was more than happy to take the comfort their caretaker was providing with your loose hug. As they drifted off they felt the older human shudder and mumble something incoherent, shattering the fragile peace. You settled back down much to the relief of the child in your arms. 

Frisk let out a gasp as they were flung out of their comfortable position and onto the cold, hard floor. They glowered at you, while you looked at the child with reddening cheeks, red-rimmed eyes and quickening breaths. You had had a nightmare it seemed. The irritation faded, leaving worry in its wake. 

After a moment you scurried out of bed, leaving a string of apologies in your wake. You helped them untangle from the sheets and tucked them back into bed. With another apology, you kissed them on the forehead and whispered that you were getting some water. 

They yawn and settled back under the sheets just as you slipped out of the room. 

“Frisk.” The said child jolted at the voice and sat up slowly. A pale figure sitting on the bed at their feet, smiling gently at them. The figure had an otherworldly feel that set Frisk at ease. They smiled at the newcomer. “I have a feeling that your friend saw me earlier. You have to tell them about everything sooner or later.”

The sleepy child’s shoulders sagged at the thought of telling you about the whole ordeal that they had accidentally dragged you into. They didn't understand why this happened this time. But they knew they were right. You had the right to know. They were still terrified of telling you though. How would you react? What if-

They looked down at their shaking hands to see a pale one wrapped around them. It was a cold but welcoming reassuring anchor in their sea of doubts. Frisk smiled at them and squeezed their hand to tell them that they were fine now.

“Think about it, okay Frisk? You don't want them to find out on their own without a proper explanation, it would only complicate things further for them to be confused.” 

Frisk’s eyes narrowed determinedly and they nodded. The pale enigma smiled.

“Good. Now, get some sleep.” 

And in the blink of an eye, their mysterious helper had disappeared through the slightly ajar door without a sound. 

The remaining child sat quietly on the twin sized bed, contemplating what was just discussed. After a few minutes of listening to the house settle around them the floorboard right outside the room creaked, alerting them that you had returned. The door creaked in protest when you pushed the door open slowly. 

“You’re still awake? Are you okay, sweetie?” You looked at them with tired concern as you crossed the room to sit next to them on the bed. Up close Frisk could see the faint bags under your eyes and they frown at you with their own concern. You weren’t sleeping well again. Your eyes softened with a smile as you pulled Frisk into your lap for a hug. They hugged you back fiercely, a fire of determination lite in the pit of their belly. They would succeed this time. They had to. For you and everyone else.

They were D̷̩̥̂̾̽̎̍͆̈͗̚͘Ë̵͙̯͂̉̌͗̽̒̂̚͘͝T̷̜̝̜̣̱̫̹̽͌Ë̵̢̥̙̯̺̟͋͋̒͗̽́̚͝R̷͇͕͙͉̦͖̗̱̺̍͒͛̅M̷͇̳̪̰̬̘̟̘͊I̴̗̟̫̒̈́͋̃͒̄͛̏͝͝͠Ñ̸̡͕̥̪͓̤̰͓̙̔̉̔̋̒̚̕Ẻ̸̛͔̗͍͗͜͝͝D̴̼̮̦͆͘.

*********

It had been about three days since they started staying with Toriel and Frisk was starting to get antsy. Torial had already explained everything about the Underground to you and Frisk (well, to you mostly). Now they knew that they absolutely had to tell you about everything sooner or later. The latter was preferable but sooner was the best way to go about this since you knew about the Underground already. You were very observant, you would find out on your own without trouble if they weren't careful. They spared you a sidelong glance. You were sitting beside them at the kitchen table with them, nursing a cup of golden flower tea and reading a book while humming a light tune under your breath. You looked really funny with glasses, Frisk noted with a sly smile. 

You had stopped humming and squinted at them, lifting a brow when your eyes met theirs. “What? Is there something on my face?” 

With a mischievous twinkle in their eyes, they nodded and held up their hands. When you tilted your head with a nonplussed expression they snickered and pressed their index fingers and thumbs together before holding them up to their eyes to make mock glasses. You huffed and pushed the affronting object back up your nose before you pinched their cheek playfully. Frisk knew you weren’t really upset though. You were trying to hide a smile. Your eyes drifted back to her book, effectively ending the moment. 

It was way too much fun to tease you. Your reactions were the best. Frisk snickered, then leaned their chin on the hand and attempted to read over your shoulder. By that time Torial had entered the room the platter filled with an assortment of delectable looking breakfast foods. Their belly rumbled in delighted at the sight and smell and they grinned up at the kind monster as she set a plate of magical pie in front of them with a soft smile of her own.

_Thank you, Mom!_ Frisk sighed before grabbing their fork and digging in. It was great, as always. The magic in the food tingled down their spine, leaving them full and energized with just a few bites. 

Torial’s bell-like laughter rang across the table as she placed her plate down and took a seat. “Slow down, my child! The food isn't going anywhere!” 

They grinned at her cheekily and continued to scarf down their meal at a fast pace, much to the older monster and humans amusement.

“So Frisk, what do you want to do today?” You asked as you placed your book aside after effectively marking your place. Frisk thought for a second, tapping their chin with the back of their fork. The two of them had already fully explored the Ruins… twice, Frisk was tired of reading, and they were sure Torial and you were tired of them wreak havoc around the tiny house. They were actually really just delaying the inevitable. They had to leave, and very soon. They didn't want to-

“Frisk?”

“My child?”

Torial's and your concerned voices snapped them out of their revere. When they looked up from their plate and at their faces, they felt a pang of guilt at their worried gazes. 

They felt their friend shift uncomfortably beside them. “Frisk, we need to get this over with. We've already been here long enough,” they placed a supportive hand on their shoulder.

With a sigh, Frisk brought their hands up and smiled carefully. “I'm fine! Just a little tired.” 

Torial narrowed her eyes at them sharply in a way that made them sweat before going about eating her breakfast and by the way you were stiffly sitting in your chair, narrow eyes trained on them, they could tell you were far from convinced either. 

‘We'll talk later.’ Your eyes promised. You thanked Toriel for the meal and went out for some air.

After a beat Frisk copied your actions and followed your path out the door. Torial’s call of ‘be careful!’ followed them out the door.

***********

Sometimes it would be nice to have a voice again. This thought ran through Frisk’s mind more than once since they decided talking just wasn't for them. Now would be one of those times. They walked through the not so maze-like ruins, wishing they could just call out to you. Their friend trailed behind them slightly, their eyes shifting as they aided in the search. 

_Do you see anything?_ They huffed at the silly question and drifted up to face Frisk, a smirk playing on their lips. "If I saw something you would know it, wouldn't you?” 

Oops, they were right. With rosy cheeks, Frisk stuck their tongue out at them, then sighed and turned the corner into the Froggit room. The three (four including the tiny Froggit it the wall) greeted them with cheerful croaks. A smile lite up Frisk face in a sort of greeting. 

“Ribbet. If you're looking for your friend they went that way.” The biggest Froggit waved a flipper onward, deeper into the Ruins. “I think they were going to see Napstablook, where the red leaves are.”

Frisk thanked them with a nod, squared their shoulders, and went on their way.

********

The red leaves crinkled underneath you as you laid on your back beside Napstablook, head pillowed my your arms. The silence was comfortable and it gave you a chance to reflect on the past three days. Your mind was still reeling with all of the information overload from the past few days. The nightmare last night came flashed through your mind. Your body shuttered involuntarily and you struggled to push those memories back into the box you locked them in. You had thought that you had worked passed all of that since you hadn't had an episode like that in a long time. Maybe it was caused by all of the stress that was pressing in on you after everything that had happened recently. You shook your head and filed that train of thought away for later. The next thought that bubbled up to the surface was the explanation that Torial had given the two of you. According to her, the monsters beyond the Ruins were after humans for their SOULS. They would kill any human the past through and take the SOULS to King Asgore. Another shiver slithered down your spine and your hand shot up to grip you grungy shirt above your fluttering SOUL beneath. 

You closed your eyes, willing yourself to calm down. Once your heart was beating steadily again you move on to the next thing you needed to give some thought. Frisk. They’ve been acting strangely since you fell. You decided that it was probably due to stress.

You sighed softly, your thoughts drifting away like wisps of smoke. You had been doing that quite a lot recently. It's no wonder why with what you and Frisk had been through, what with all of the twists your lives had been taking lately. Falling into the Underground, meeting monsters, taking care of Frisk, and not to mention you have no idea if you'd ever make it home or not. The last thought made your newly discovered SOUL tighten painfully. You narrowed your eyes at the ceiling. A warmth pulsed from your chest and spread throughout your body. No matter the danger, you had to get out of the Underground. Frisk could not grow up in a place like this. They needed to grow up in the sun. Your family was probably worried sick about the both of you by now. You had to get back to them. The warm feeling burned through you, bring more thoughts of leaving with it. You wouldn't give up, no matter what. 

You sat up, feeling lighter than you had since you fell. An unconscious smile wormed its way onto your face. You thinking session had done you a lot of good. 

Your train of thought wreaked midway as your attention drifted to the rapid footfalls above you. What in the world…? 

Frisk came barreling down the ladder and came to a halt before they could trample you to the ground, startling Napstablook so badly they disappeared instantly. You placed a hand on their shoulder to steady them. As soon as they were steady they started signing so rapidly that even you had trouble keeping up, you only caught mad at me, trouble, and sleep. Their usual neutral expression was replaced with a more distressed one. You placed your hands on their cheeks gently and then, after making sure they were calm, let go of them in order to sign. When they were stressed they responded better when you used sign language instead of talking.

“Slow down, Frisk. I can't understand what you're telling me when you sign that fast,” your hands moved slowly and soothingly. Slowly the tightness in their face relaxed back into their neutral expression. 

With a nod, they started to sign slowly. _Sorry if I upset you at breakfast. I need to-_ their hands paused as a look of pure determination crossed their face. You blinked at the sudden change in their posture. A chill crept down your spine. _I must tell you something really important. But we cannot talk here. Come with me._

Frisk grasp your hand in their surprisingly fridged one and began to lead you away. As you let yourself be led away you studied their rigid posture, something was very off with them. 

But it was your job as their guardian to encourage them when they want to talk so you tried to push all of your worries down and focus on them for the time being.

“Frisk, I wasn't angry with you this morning, I just-” they cut you off by looking back at you so intensely that it made you draw away from them slightly. “Frisk…?”

They dropped your hand and tilted their head back to look at the ceiling. You followed their gaze. You were back in the flower room. The sun was setting high above your heads, painting the walls red and gold. It would have been beautiful if you had not been so uneasy. _You wanted to know what's going on here, right? Why we’re in the Underground in the first place?_

You nodded, bewildered by the sudden change in them. It was like they were a different person. Another shiver rolled through you and something buzzed uncomfortably behind your eyes and in your ears. That weird presence was back again. 

Frisk closed their eyes and took a deep breath. _Right. First I must introduce myself._

You blinked rapidly. Introduce-? Did you just mistranslate what they signed? You opened your mouth to ask them to sign that again but no words came. Instead, you inhaled sharply. 

Frisk opened their eyes. 

Red. 

“Greetings. I am Chara.”


	5. Of Discomfort and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has somethings to get off their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait! This chapter fought me the whole time I was working on it. But! I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

You stared at the child for far longer than you meant to. Your brain was scrambling to process what had just happened and all you could do was stand there gaping. The child you had been with for _months_ had just talked. They _never_ talked. You swallowed thickly as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end and your body broke out in a cold sweat. Your features crinkled uneasily.

Fr-Chara’s red eyes flickered with some unreadable emotion as you stared down at them. “Wh-What,” your voice squeaked out unintentionally, making you flinch and clear your throat. “Fri- I mean Chara…. I-”

They put a hand up to stop your oncoming ramble. Then they sat in the middle of the small flowers, looking older and more worn than a child should ever look. Your chest throbbed. You felt a rush of… _something_ for this child. Something that you couldn't place. But it was so intense that you just couldn’t ignore it. So you ACTed on that feeling. You pushed all of your lingering negative emotions in a box in the back of your mind so you could focus solely on the child before you.

You sat beside the child and gently grasped their hand, feeling calmer and more collected than you had a few moments ago. They tensed uncomfortably and turned to stare at you, red eyes wide.

“I'm listening, sweetie. Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with. You can start whenever you ready, okay Chara?”

They nodded and sighed quietly, rubbing their face with their free hand. “I’m sorry, I see what Frisk was talking about now. This is really hard to talk about.”

You smiled patiently. “Just take your time, Chara. I'm not going anywhere.”

They took a deep breath and looked up at the stalagmite covered ceiling. They looked so damned tired. You tighten your grip on the child’s hand as the burning in your chest intensified. They closed their eyes and the floodgates opened. They told you about the first time Frisk fell and how they had awakened their SOUL from a deep sleep through pure DETERMINATION. They told you about the RESETs, oh gods, the _RESETs_ …

While they were talking their hand started to shake uncontrollably. You pulled them into your lap gently so you could comfort them when they needed it. But they didn't seem to notice. They just kept talking as they stared off into the distance like their mind was somewhere else. At one point Frisk came back out and clung to you as they explained how hard it was to remember anything before RESETs started sometimes. How hard it was to remember each and every RESET. How most of the time everything just blended together in their memories. How you never showed up in the Underground before.

They told you how Chara helped them through the Underground and RESETs.

They told you that you would have to leave the comfortable embrace of Toriel's house and face the rest of the Underground. You would have to Fight Toriel, from what they could remember.

They quieted down after a while and the room fell into a somber silence. The kind of silence that made you jump at the smallest noise and the shadows dancing on the walls press in close, waiting to choke the happiness out of you. Your body shivered as you began to process what Frisk and Chara had just told you. RESETs, sharing a body, SOULs, lost memories, it was all so much! Frisk climbed out of your lap when you gripped your head with a small groan. They put their hands over yours with a face full of concern.

“F-Frisk, I need a moment to think, sweetie,” they yanked their hands back as if you had burnt them but you grabbed them before they could go too far. Their face was emotionless when you gently placed your hands on their cheeks but their eyes were screaming sadness and betrayal. That hurt you worse than anything that had happened recently. You swallowed your own weariness and gathered them in your arms, stroking their hair soothingly. “Oh, honey… I promise I'm not angry with you or anything like that. I'm very glad that you told me all of this. I'm so proud of you. You are so strong, so Determined, to be able to go through all of the things that you when through. But Frisk. Most people aren't used to hearing that their lives for the past year have been RESETting over and over again and that SOULs even _exist_ or that any of this exists. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now.”

They reached around to grip the back of your shirt and buried their face in the crook of your neck. You ran your hand through their thick hair in a calming gesture. They were so brave. You couldn't even begin to imagine what they've been through with the RESETs and the Underground and Monsters… you mentally gave yourself a shake. Those thoughts could wait until later when you had time to sort through them. You wondered how long they kept all of this bottled up?

Your chest burned with a fiery... something that you haven't felt in a long time. It burned you down to your very SOUL filling you with...Something you couldn't describe.

...But...

...You wouldn't allow anyone or anything cause this much pain to this child… no these children, including Chara, ever again.

***

You and Frisk returned to Toriel's house shortly after you got a concern call about your whereabouts. She scolded both of you for skipping lunch and being late for dinner. After an apology from you and a hug from Frisk, she calmed down and sent you both to wash up for dinner.

Dinner was delicious as always. You were going to miss it when you left. Guilt nagged at the back of your mind. You and Frisk were going to break Torial’s heart by doing what you had planned out for in the near future. But it was for the best. You had to get back to the surface, back to your family, back to the sunshine. It would be hard but you would make it somehow, you would make sure of that. Frisk deserved that.

Speaking of Frisk, they were back to their normal mischievous self and Chara hadn't talked to you since explaining the RESETs. It was odd… two children in one body. You were still trying to process the whole situation and you had to admit, you were still a bit freaked out about it. But, you knew that you would expect Chara no matter what. Chara was apart of Frisk and Frisk was family, no matter if they had to share a SOUL. It had to be tough on both of them though. You wondered how long they had been like that. Would they go-

Frisk's warm hand wormed its way into yours. When you glanced over at them they smiled at you reassuringly. You smiled back, squeezing their hand to reassure them as well. You felt Toriel's warm red-brown eyes on the two of you. She was worried. You could tell by the way her normally bright eyes dulled when she looked at Frisk.

Maybe you could convince her to go with you. The Ruins are no place for someone to live, especially not by yourself. She must have been so incredibly lonely, waiting for months or even years for humans to fall only for them to leave her in the end. You wanted her to be happy too. You had to find the right words to convince her.

Dinner was quiet that night. Frisk was dosing in their chair, half-eaten dinner growing cold in front of them. It had been an emotionally taxing day for them. Poor kid. You and Toriel exchanged a meaningful glance and you cleaned up dinner while she put Frisk to bed. You were thankful for the small moment to yourself. It gave you enough time to process the information overload today had been. Your mind wandered as your body when through the familiar motions of washing dishes. The thought that stood at the forefront of your mind was the fact that you had to break Toriel's heart in the near future. The image made the stone that had formed in your stomach earlier ten times heavier. You didn't want to-

You couldn't even finish the thought, instead, you focus all of your attention on a particularly stubborn spot of stuck-on food on Frisk's plate. You were so focused that you didn't hear Torial enter the kitchen. You jolted when she placed a warm paw on your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder at her, eyes wide with surprise.

She smiled a soft smile that didn't meet her eyes and you immediately felt the blood in your veins turn to ice.

_She knew. How did she..?_

You schooled your stormy expression into a small smile before it gave away any of your thoughts and turned to her, drying your wet hands on the nearby hand towel. “What's up, Tori?”

“Oh, I just wanted to have a chat. We've barely had a chance to get to speak with each other lately.” She was smiling that smile that made you think of home and family. Your stomach flipped guiltily. It was the least you could do for her.

“Sure Toriel,” you grabbed the still damp teapot from the rack where it was drying and filled it with water before placing it on the stovetop. While it was heating you walked over to the cabinet were Toriel kept her tea. “What type of tea would you like?”

Her voice drifted quietly from the dining room. “Golden Flower tea will be fine, dear.”

You grabbed two pouches of the desired tea and grabbed two cups from the rack just as the pot began to whistle. You took it off quickly, then set it on an unlit eye. You flipped the knob of the lit eye off before preparing the tea to you and Toriel's liking. The sweet aroma of Golden Flower tea filled the air.

“Thank you, dear,” Toriel took the cup from you with a grateful smile and held it up to her muzzle with a content sigh. You sat in the chair beside her with your own sigh. You sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. After a few moments of sipping on tea, Toriel set her cup down with a small _clank_ and shifted in her seat to face you. You copied her actions hesitantly, fiddling with your fingers in your lap. “Now, I don't mean to pry, dear. But you seem troubled as of late. Is everything alright?”

Her expression was so open and understanding that you had to look away, swallowing around the painful knot that was forming in your throat. You twisted your fingers together as you tried to put your inner worries into words. “We-well, I...I’ve just been trying to get used to being down here, y’know? I'm fine, Tori.”

It wasn't a total lie. You had been struggling to adjust to all of the madness in your life as of late. You placed a hand on her paw, revealing in how soft her fur was for a moment. She placed her other paw on your hand. You’re struck again at how much bigger her hand was than yours. Everything was so different in the Underground.

“My child,” your eyes flicked up from your joined hands to meet her gaze. You almost wanted to look away again from how fondly she was looking at you, your cheeks flushed. You'd never really had someone mother you as Toriel did. But you held her gaze as she squeezed your hand comfortingly. “I know how differently everything worked in relation to the surface. It took me a while to gather my bearings when we were forced behind the barrier as well. However, you are a strong young woman. I believe in you.”

That annoying knot was clogging up your throat again and you smiled weakly up at the goat woman, warmth filling your chest- your SOUL as Toriel brought a huge paw up to your hair before running it through your hair soothingly, much like you did for Frisk. You unconsciously leaned into the warmth of her paw with a content sigh, a crooked smile playing on your lips. “Thanks, Tori. I really needed this.”

Toriel huffed out a quiet laugh. “It is no trouble, my friend. I'm very glad to have you and Frisk living here with me.”

You stiffened, guilt pulsing through you once more. You pushed it back down and forced a smile, stretching the back of your head with a shrug. “It's no problem, Tori.”

Toriel stood with a tired sigh, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress in the process. “Goodness, I've kept you much too long! It is very late. We should both retire and get some rest.”

You nodded and stood quickly. The awkwardness of the previous conversation was making you antsy. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. G'night Tori.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

***

Frisk didn't sleep well that night. Not even when you finally crawled into bed and let them curl into your warmth. They always hated this part of the RESETs when they remembered. Fighting Toriel was one of the hardest things they had to do in the whole Underground. But... At least they had you to support them this time. They had Chara of course, but there was only so much a spirit could do.

Frisk rudded their eyes tiredly, but the nerves energy in their body refused to let them sleep. They glanced up at you from their place tucked into your side. You were lying on your back, staring at the ceiling. Were you as worried as they were? You looked down at them with a tired smile and turned onto your side to take them into your arms, tucking them under your chin. They wrap their arms around you and snuggled into your stomach with a content sigh.

Worrying about how this RESET would go wouldn’t change the outcome. All they could do was hope that everything would go to plan.

They were DETERMINED to get this RESET right.


	6. Of Hellos and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new and say goodbye to a dear friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. :D
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Would you mind joining me in the dining room for a chat, my friend?” You glanced up from the book you were reading with an affirmative noise and closed it after marking your page. It had been a few days since you and Frisk had your discussion but neither of you was ready to leave Tori yet. You weren’t sure you’d ever be ready. Toriel was the closest person you’d had since you were little. With a quiet sigh, you uncurled from Toriel’s comfy chair and followed her into the dining room. When you entered Toriel motioned for you to join her. The massive table was covered in books and ancient-looking documents. The book lover in you drooled over all of the information that covered the table as you took a seat beside Toriel. 

“Whoa…” you sigh, snagging a nearby book and eagerly scanned the cover:  _ Feeling with the SOUL.  _ When you looked back up at Toriel she was watching you, eyes warm and amused. Your face flushed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed at your excitement. You mumbled out a quiet apology and put the book back down on the table. Toriel giggled and patted your shoulder fondly before she picked the book back up, pressing it back into your hands. 

“Do not worry, my child. I brought them out for you,” Your eyes widened as they roved over the expansive collection. Did she bring all of this out for  _ you _ ? There had to be over twenty books stacked up in front of you! And they all looked  _ really _ old. Was it even okay for you to touch them? Toriel must have picked up on your hesitation because her bell-like laugh filled the space around you. You giggled along with her despite your embarrassment. “Why don't you take the day and read, dear? I'll take Frisk out for a picnic in the meanwhile.”

Your mouth turned down into a small frown. Why was Toriel doing all of this all of a sudden? It felt like… it felt like she was saying-

“My dear, are you alright?”

You scratched your cheek and frowned at the table, trying to collect your thoughts. “Umm…While I do appreciate you doing all this for me I gotta ask, why?”

“You are always so eager to learn and you have already read most of the books I have in my home. I just thought that you would like to learn more about our kind.” 

Your eyes widened as you looked up at her, then a toothy grin overtook your features. “Thank you, Toriel.”

You spent the next hour or so pouring over the books as a person starved. Your journal laid open on the table. Many books were scattered about the table, also open. Your pen worked furiously across a clean page of your journal as your eyes darted across the page of the current book you were eating your way through, trying to absorb as much information as you could. Monster kind was so interesting! 

You put your pen down with a quiet groan and closed your journal. You had been sitting at the table for far too long. You stretched your arms above your head, sighing in relief when several places on your spine popped. It was definitely time for a break!

You ran a hand through your messy hair with a sigh. After all that reading you were itching to do something else. With that thought, you strolled out of the dining room on your way to the room you shared with Frisk. The basement stairs caught your eye as you walked passed them. You peeked over the railing, peering down into the darkness. Toriel had forbidden Frisk from going down into the basement, and to an extent, you as well. However…

_ The burning need to know what was down there was killing you. _

  
  


Your grip on the railing tighten as you fought with yourself. Toriel wasn’t home and you would be quick.

_ It would just be a peek… _

But...

_ Toriel would be highly upset with you... _

…

Several minutes later you found yourself in front of a huge door at the end of the basement. Your heart was hammering in your chest. What was this door doing down here? A cold draft seeped through the door, turning your anxious shaking into shivers. This was a bad idea. Your dad always did say you were too curious for your own good. You should really just go back upstairs and forget the whole thing. Why were you even down here? You were usually so cautious…

But… you're already down here so…

…

You, who had the survival instincts of a goldfish decided it was a good idea to  _ knock  _ on the strange door. Probably not the brightest thing you had ever done. No. The place was still held by that time you-

You were getting sidetracked. You shook your head to get ahold of your racing thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Your hand was shaking as you bring it up to knock on the door.

_ Knock knock _

The sound of knocking echoed around the empty basement as you listened carefully for a moment…

_ Nothing _ . 

Maybe it was just a storage room or… 

_ What if this was the way out? To the rest of the Underground? _

You flinched away from the door at the thought, your forehead creasing as you frowned. If that was the case, is that why Toriel told you and Frisk to stay away from the stairs?  _ Was she really- _

_ Knock Knock… _

You jumped and yelped out a curse.  _ Somebody just knocked on the door what the Fuck! _ Your heart jumped to your throat, beating a mile a minute.

“you’re supposed to say ‘who’s there’.” a highly amused voice called from the other side of the door. Their voice was, despite being muffled by the thick door, unexpectedly pleasant and relaxing. You felt your body coming down from flight or fight mode at the sound of it, your shoulders relaxing, despite the very real danger you could be in at the moment.

Should you answer?

...

You swallowed dryly, “A-ahh… umm… w-who's there…?”

“avenue.” 

Your head tilted and your face scrunched in confusion. Avenue? What…? “Avenue who?”

“avenue knocked on this door before? you should know the rules by now.” they finished the joke with a small  _ ba bum tss  _ that you couldn't help but snicker at. Your previous inhabitants melted away as you stepped closer to the door.

“Pfff. No, uhh… this is actually my first time down here. Were you expecting someone else?”

They made a small noise and mumbled something quietly enough that you couldn't make it out even after you pressed your ear to the cold door. After a small, awkward silence they spoke again. Their laidback voice filling the space around you.

“uhh… usually, another lady comes to the door. she out today or somethin’?”

Your shoulders tensed at the mention of the lady of the house. Toriel must come down here to talk to this person a lot. You really hoped they didn't tell Toriel you were down here. You seriously did not want to get into an argument with her at all. You hated confrontation.

“Y-yeah. Umm… usually it's-” You paused for a moment, mulling over your words in your head. This stranger, despite knowing Toriel, didn't seem to know her name. They just kept calling her lady. Maybe she wanted to keep it that way? “Mom is usually down here but she's out today.”

“mom,” the stranger echoed, sounding equal parts inquisitive and suspicious. You rubbed your sweaty palms across your jeans. You wondered just how much this stranger knew about Toriel. Had she told them about you and Frisk? You highly doubted that was the case but…

“Mhmm.” 

_ Very eloquent, great job.  _

“she didn't mention having kids.” 

“Well… she not  _ really _ my mother. She took us in a few weeks ago. Me and my little sib stay with her.” Which wasn't a total lie. Toriel  _ did  _ take you both in and you did see Frisk as a sibling.

“huh. yeah, sounds like somethin’ she would do.”

Warmth seeped into your voice as you hummed in agreement. Toriel was a really good person. She didn't have to take you and Frisk in or teach you everything she taught you in your short time together. 

“She's a really good person,” you said, smiling fondly as you leaned against the door with a sigh. You and the stranger talked for a good while, about anything and everything. They made you laugh with a well placed joke or pun and stories about his younger brother and you returned the favor by telling them funny stories about the  _ shin _ -anagines (you learned very quickly that skeleton puns were a weakness of theirs) you, Frisk, and your brothers got into once upon a time. Except, y'know, leaving out the whole human thing and all that jazz.

You huffed out a wheezing sigh as you came down from the laughing fit they just caused you with their last joke. You wiped your eye with the back of your hand.  _ You had to leave soon. _ You realised somberly. Toriel would be back soon and you had to make sure you were back upstairs before she was. “Hey, uhh… I hate to cut the chat here but I gotta go. Maybe I'll talk to you again soon?”

You heard movement on the other side, like clothes shifting against the door. “sure, kid. let's ketchup soon.”

His jovel tone forced a snort out of you. Why did that sound suspiciously like a pun? You shrugged. “No problem, dude. Thanks for talking with me.”

With that, you hurried back through the winding hallway that made up the basement. Your SOUL fluttered happily in your chest. You enjoy talking with that person more than you thought you would enjoy talking to anyone besides your close family, Frisk and Toriel included. You hoped that you would get to talk to that person again.

***

That night after dinner you and Frisk were sitting side by side on the bed, telling each other how your days had been. The picnic with Toriel had gone great. Frisk adamantly signed about how Toriel took them to get spider donuts and how they got to talk to Napstablook, who was visiting the ruins today. 

_ Then, me and Mom when to the room with the yellow flowers. We eat water sausages and b-scotch pie for lunch! _

“Sounds like you had a great day today kiddo!” their excited smile was contagious and you found yourself smiling brightly right along with them. They nodded their head vigorously, shaggy brown hair flying in every direction as they did. 

_ How was your day?  _ They asked after they brushed their hair back. You paused for a moment, your day had been great. You got to go through a small library’s worth of knowledge and you finally found out what was in the basement. On top of that, you meet someone that was fun to talk to. 

“Well, Toriel set me up with all that sweet knowledge you saw on the table earlier and I spent a little while reading through those,” you told them proudly. They made their  _ sounds really boring  _ face and stuck their tongue out. You grabbed them around the shoulders with an offend scoff and nuggied the squirming rascal. After a few minutes of laughter and roughhousing you relented, letting the kid go. They scooted away from you with an annoyed huff. “Aww… don't be mad Frisk! Here, I'll make it up to you. Don’t you wanna know what else I did today?”

They eyed you, eyes narrowed suspiciously. You smirked and dropped your voice down to a whisper. “I found out what was in the basement.”

_ I already knew what is in the basement.  _ They replied, their eyes half lidded and their lips smirking smugly.

Your smirk slipped a bit. Damn, of course they did. They remembered for the previous RESETS. You tapped your chin in thought.  _ They didn't know that you met someone. _

You frowned inwardly. Should you tell them? You didn't want them to get in trouble with Toriel for going down there too. A light pat on your forehead made you blink, pulling you back out of your thoughts.

_ You were doing it again. _ Frisk signed, looking at you dryly.  _ That _ being getting stuck in your own head and over thinking. You shook your head. 

“Sorry ‘bout that Frisk. Guess all of the excitement is getting to me.” you yawned and flopped down the plush comforter, bring Frisk down with you. They sighed through their nose and you caught a glimpse of a fond smile before they buried their face in your shoulder. The two of you laid their for a quiet moment, just enjoying each others company. You felt the air shift slightly. When you looked down your eyes clashed with red.

“Frisk is really glad that you fell with them this time, even if they won't say it,” Chara rasped, Frisk’s unused voice cracking slightly. You smiled knowingly, petting Chara's hair much like you do for Frisk. Their cheeks were dusted the same color as their eyes and they looked down at the patterned comforter. The spoke so softly that you had to lean down further to hear them. “I-I am too. It is… nice to have you around.”

You didn't say anything. You didn't need to say anything. You hugged them tighter to your chest in hopes to convey the warmth their words gave down to your very SOUL. Their hands hesitantly squeezed your nightshirt to hug you back.

The moment was broken when Chara pulled out of your embrace and sat up. The look in their eyes told you everything you needed to know.

_ It was time _ .

Dread hit you in the chest powerfully and you stiffened, muscles tightening. “So… were going to do this tomorrow, huh?”

“We can't wait any longer. The longer we wait the harder it will be to leave.”

You knew. Gods, did you know that but… 

You buried you dread and reluctance deep a box in the back of your head to unpack later and nodded.

You had to convince Toriel to come with you tomorrow or break her heart when you leave without her.

***

  
The next morning came too fast. Toriel cheerfully woke the both of you up with breakfast like always, but there was a certain energy in the air that set your nerves on edge. Frisk was just as cheerful as always, eating their way through two slices of quince and a razzleberry muffin. You looked down at your own half eaten muffin and wished, not for the first time, that you could pretend that nothing was wrong like Frisk could. All throughout breakfast you could feel your anxiety hitting you in waves. It was all you could do to keep your leg from bouncing under the table or pinching your thighs out of pure stress. By the time breakfast had been cleared away your hands were shaking so badly you had to stuff them into the pockets of your jeans to hide it. It was time. You were going to ask her. 

_ You had to ask her. _

She turned her head as you approached her from the kitchen. She was sitting in her comfy armchair in front of the fire, reading a book whose title you couldn’t see from where you were standing. She smiled such a warm smile when you stopped beside her that you almost said to hell with the plan,  _ almost _ . 

“Is something the matter, my friend? You seemed truly distressed this morning,” she said, looking so genuinely concerned that you felt the guilt you were burying surge back so strongly that it made your stomach lurch. You couldn’t meet her eyes. You didn’t say anything for a few moments, trying and failing miserably to collect yourself. She put a warm paw on your arm and said your name quietly. When you lifted your eyes to meet hers she was searching your face with a frown. You looked away again. “Toriel I-”

She closed her book and set it aside with a tired sigh, suddenly looking like she had seen a lifetime of sadness. “I see. I must go check on something. Please stay here with Frisk until I get back.” She abruptly stood up stiffly, expression icy. 

“Toriel-” The words stuck in your throat. Your hand shook as you reach out, fingers barely catching the edge of her soft sleeve before she disappeared into the foyer. You stood there, body and SOUL shaking with guilt for a few seconds before you steeled your nerves. You knew it was a long shot to try and talk to her beforehand, Frisk had made that point perfectly clear when the three of you (you, Frisk, and Chara) discussed your course of action late into the night last night. But you, being as stubborn as ever, at least wanted to try and make her understand. To try and get her to come with you so she wouldn't have to be alone again.

You flinched when you feel a warm hand pat your arm. You looked down to see Frisk smiling a sad, knowing smile. You ruffled their hair with a tense smile of your own. “I'm okay, kiddo. We both knew it was a long shot.” 

They nodded and slipped their hand into yours, leading you into the foyer. The dread of what was to come hung heavily in the air between the two of you. It was time to face Toriel.

You felt Chara's presence beside your left shoulder as you descended the stairs. You could feel them buzzing with nervous energy. “Don't worry, Chara,” you murmured in their direction. You felt the air shift behind you slightly and a cold breeze ghosted across your shoulder. You smiled lightly, patting your shoulder where you felt their hand. “Everything will work out in the end.” 

_ It had to. _

The basement was eerily quiet as you lead Frisk by the hand through the dimly lit space. Toriel was waiting for the two of you at the end. She was facing a huge purple door with a familiar symbol painted across it. Her shoulders stiffened when you approached her and she turned to face you. The chilly scowl on her face didn't suit her at all, and not for the first time that morning you wished there was another way to go about this without leading to heartbreak. You took a deep breath, squared your shoulders, and looked Toriel straight in her hardened red eyes. “Toriel,” you addressed her, voice coming out a lot more steady than you felt at that moment. You felt Frisk squeeze your hand reassuringly and you squeezed back. “We really, really hate to leave you but we can't stay. Please you-”

The room temperature dropped rapidly, cutting of your words and sending goosebumps ripping across your skin. The air was so thick with magic that you could almost  _ taste _ it. Frisk shifted slightly so they were standing right beside you, their small hand tightening in yours. You could feel their hand trembling in yours as the temperature began to climb in time with Toriel's rapidly gathering fire magic. You felt sweat along your hairline and on your palm where it was connected to Frisks. 

“...You wish to return ‘home’.” Toriel's voice was soft and tired, and so so  _ cold. _ Your heart broke at the sound. When you dared to meet her eyes again you immediately wanted to turn tail and run back upstairs. Toriel looked…absolutely  _ terrifying _ . Her face was set in an expressionless mask. The fireballs that she had summoned were drifting rapidly around her intimidating frame, casting shadows across her face in the dim basement light. You felt Frisk tense beside you, squeezing your hand to the point of it being painful before they let go and place themselves in front of you, bravely facing Toriel's rage with pure Determination.

“Frisk!” you hissed, trying to pull them back behind you and out of danger. They pay you no heed as their SOUL was pulled into the encounter, bright red making shadows dance across their face and the walls. Yours had been pulled out too, but your sole focus was on Toriel, who was scowling at you. 

“Why must you make this difficult,” she snapped, but there was no anger behind her words, only sadness. Heat licked at the skin when she attacked and you had to scramble to get out of the way. Frisk dodged with ease, letting the flames pass harmlessly by their head as they danced around them. When her attacked eased off she held your gaze coolly. “Outside of these Ruins are monsters who are willing to  **_kill_ ** you and Frisk for your SOULs! Their King, Asgore, will make sure of it!”

Your SOUL visibly trembled at the thought, but you shoved the fear aside. You knew that you'd be in danger the moment you stepped outside of the Ruins. But you had to. You had no choice.  _ You had to get home.  _ Toriel took your momentary lapses in concentration to attack.  _ Shit-!  _ You had no time to dodge out of the way-

A hand yanked you to the left, out of the way of the scorching flames. You stumbled, caught yourself last second, and yanked yourself upright to plant yourself between Frisk and Toriel. Your SOUL burned with the need to persevere through the worst of her attacks to protect the child behind you. You sighed a quick  _ thank you _ to them. 

“Toriel, I understand that you're just trying to protect us but we need to- we need to get back to the surface! We don't want to fight you, so… please Tori,” you opened your arms in a sign of peace. Your SOUL floated in front of you, the cobalt heart pulsing soothingly to calm Toriel’s rage and your anxiousness. You were Sparing her. You smiled shakily. “Please. Let us Spare you.”

The room came back into sharp focus as you SOUL rushed back into your chest. All of the tension left your body as relief flooded your veins and you closed your eyes. When you opened them again the scene in front of you was enough to make your heart melt. Toriel was down on her knees holding Frisk in a tight embrace and Frisk was squeezing her back just tight. When they separated, Toriel pressed something into their hands, running a massive paw through their hair. When she stood to her full height you could see wetness on the fur around her eyes. She turned to you with a pained smile.

“Please stay safe my friend and watch over the child, will you not?” Toriel's voice shook slightly as she swept you up into a warm hug. You buried your face into her chest, shaking slightly. Tears burned at the corners of your eyes. You hated saying goodbye.

The past few weeks had been heaven. Toriel was like the mother you never had. She had taught you so much in the short time you had been with her and Frisk was the happiest you'd seen them in a long while. You didn't want to say goodbye to her for good.

When you separated you smiled up at her gentle monster and nodded. “Of course, Tori, ” you swept a tear off of your cheek and you took her paw into your hands, face pleading. “You could come with us.”

Her smile faltered a little before she could catch it. “I'm sorry, but I cannot. Please don't insist that I do. It will only make things harder.”

You nodded while your heart broke for the monster in front of you. 

There was a beat of silence as you gathered Frisk's hand up and lead them toward the intimidating door that Toriel had been guarding. With one last look over your shoulders, you and Frisk pushed the open as Toriel disappeared back down the dark hallway. 

The door led to another dim hallway of the same purple as the others. You let out a breath and pulled surprised Frisk into a tight hug. They returned it fiercely, grabbing the back of your jacket in two small fists. “Are you okay Frisk?”

They nodded, face still buried in your stomach. When they pulled back they were smiling faintly up at you.  _ I'm okay. Are you okay? _

“Yeah, sweetie,” you ruffled their hair affectionately before you sighed through your nose to calm you still racing heart. “How's Chara?”

The atmosphere around Frisk shifted and their posture changed. They stood a little straighter and red eyes met your own. “I am…okay. I appreciate your concern.”

You smiled. “No problem, kiddo.” They seemed to grimace at the nickname and they withdrew back into Frisk with an irritated grumble. You rose an eyebrow at their unusual behavior but shrugged it off, instead, you turned your attention to the long hallway stretching out before you. It was even more foreboding than the previous hallways back in the basement. Welp, guess it was time to get traveling. 

The only sound in the hallway was you and Frisk’s footfalls echoing off of the walls. A chill traveled down your spine the further you walked. At the end, the hall opened up into a dark room. A patch of sunlight leaked into the room from a large hole in the ceiling and at the very center was a patch of grass with a single yellow flower. The foreboding feeling spiked as you approached the flower and you unconsciously started edging Frisk to walk behind you, eyeing the flower carefully. Frisk sidestepped around you and hurried toward the flower with a purpose, ignoring you hisses to get back and to stay with you. The flower fucking  _ m o v e d. _

You heart sputtered to a stop when the flowers beady black eyes looked followed Frisk’s approach. It smiled cheerfully when Frisk stopped in front of it and started signing so fast that even you had trouble keeping up. Your fear spiked when the flowers face began to morph into something so  _ hateful _ that a chill seeped through you SOUL and it began to lift its vines out of the ground. Oh  _ hell _ no.

You snatched Frisk back by the back of their sweater with a protective snarl. Frisk stumbled back into you arms just in time for you to see needle-sharp vines shoot up out of the ground right where Frisk had been standing. The child was shaking slightly as they extracted your trembling hands from around them and started signing _it’s okay_ over and over with shaky hands. The flower was gone when you glanced back at the patch of grass. Thank stars. (Toriel had really rubbed off on you with that saying. You loved it to bits.)

“What the hel-heck was that Frisk?!” you demanded, trying to keep your voice even and calm. You ran a hand through your hair with a stressed sigh as the child rubbed their arm with a face full of guilt. 

_ That was my friend Flowey. He's not very...nice right now. He’s going through a lot. I was trying to keep him calm and explain when he… attacked. I'm sorry. _

You rubbed your face with a sigh. Then you smiled warily down at them. They couldn't meet your eye. You couldn't have that, now could you? You had to lighten the mood somehow. “You know,” you started, keeping your voice light and amused. Frisk finally looked up, still looking upset. You smiled teasingly. “We really need to start making friends that don't want to kill us.”

Their shoulders finally relaxed and they grinned with a nodded.  _ We really do. _

When the shock of Flowey had worn off and the pair of you had rested enough you set off for the next set of huge purple doors. The same doors you passed knock knock jokes through to the stranger on the other side. You would get to meet them soon, you realised. The thought comforted you as you faced the doors, your expression set in a determined frown. A chilly breeze drifted through the crack of the doors and you subconsciously pulled your arms closer to your body. You felt Frisk press closer to you in an effort to keep warm.

Your grip on their hand tightened and you pushed the heavy purple door open with your shoulder, tugging Frisk with you. The door creaked open letting the bright light of the outside spill into the Ruins. 

You and Frisk exchanged firm nods. Frisk's eyes burned with Determination, making your SOUL burn with an intense emotion again. You let it flow over you and you took a deep breath to calm your racing heart. 

You stepped out into the cold, unknown Underground…

…

And immediately sunk calf-deep in freezing snow. You bit back a yelped curse and scooped Frisk up under one arm out of the snow. You fought through the snow until you got onto the stamped down path, trying to ignore Frisk's shaking shoulders against your ribs. Your face and ears burned with embarrassment. You put the cackling child down and huffed. “Yeah, that's so funny Frisk. Laugh it up.”

They doubled in silent laughter, wiping tears from their eyes.  _ That was hilarious!  _ They signed once they were calm enough to. You scowled, but it shifted into something warmer when Frisk looked up at you with smiling eyes. It was hard to stay mad when they looked at you like that. You ruffled the hair playfully. “Alright pipsqueak, let's make tracks.”

You shrugged off your jacket and secure it around their shoulders despite their protests of  _ But you need this jacket!  _ and  _ I already have something warm! _ You chuckled at their weak attempt to pull the jacket back off and you reached down to secure it around them further. You shifted your bag more comfortably across your back with a frown as you began to walk. It was a lot lighter than you would have liked for a journey like this. You had packed food and other necessities for the trip but it wouldn't last long if there wasn't civilization close by. You mention this to Frisk.

Frisk rubbed their chin, and after a few moments their face lite up.  _ There's a town called Snowdin up ahead. It’s a really awesome town! They have a restaurant their named Grillby's that I really want you to try. And we could go the Librarby to learn more about Monsters!  _ A fond smile crossed their passive features as they signed. You couldn't help but smile as they rambled on about Snowdin. Snowdin sounded like the perfect place to rest and restock before you planned out the next move. You hoped-

The thought was cut off by a startled yelp when the toe of your sneaker snagged a  _ huge _ fallen branch, causing you to pitch forward onto the snowy ground. Grumbling profanities under your breath you careful pick yourself back up and brushed yourself off, trying to ignore the burning blush on your cheeks and Frisk’s bouncing shoulders. You match forward with a purpose to save the little bit of dignity you still have left. They caught up with your stride and gripped your hand, shoulders still shaking with laughter. When you scowled at the that sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck signing,  _ Sorry. Are you okay? _

You rubbed your stinging palm against your thigh and nodded with a small grimace. You really hoped that your palm wasn't bleeding. Blood was a bitch to get out of jeans. Something you'd learned from experience.“What I wanna know is why that branch decided to sleep like a  _ log _ in the middle of the path.”

They rolled their eyes in exasperation at your weak attempt at a joke but you could see their shoulders relax a small fraction. They turned to you, hands up in mid-sign when...

…

**SNAP**

…

Both of you jumped at the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet forest. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as you and Frisk turned to see the branch smashed to bits. Your muscles tensed as you studied the splintered wood Frisk’s grip was like iron as you glanced at each other, eyes wide with panic. Oh, jeez… what the hell could have done that…?

Without a second thought, you both sped off down the path, tripping and stumbling over the snow. Your heart hammered harder against your ribs when your hypersensitive ears picked up on faint footsteps stopping and starting behind you. 

_ Damn damn damn!  _ Your mind chanted. There was a bridge ahead and if you could  _ just _ … 

Just as the two of you reached the bridge you noticed huge, thick bars blocking your path. You came to a screeching haul with a sharp intake of breath. Frisk slammed into your back when you stopped. Your breath was coming out in harsh puffs of steam as you looked around wildly for a way out as the footsteps got closer.

And closer.

And  _ closer. _

_ It stopped. _

_ It was right behind you. _

A chill ran down the length of your spine. 

...

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
